All That Remains
"All That Remains", retitled "Episode 6", is the first episode of Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: Season Two. It was first released on December 17th for PC/Mac via Steam and on PlayStation Network. It was released for Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network Europe and iOS on December 18th. It was released for PlayStation Vita on April 22nd in North America and on April 23rd in Europe, on October 21, 2014 for PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, and on January 21, 2020 for Nintendo Switch. Summary With the loss of Lee Everett and almost everyone else she could call a friend bearing down on her mind, Clementine continues to make the best of a life that gives new meaning to pain. With only memories and a pack on her back, what will Clementine find next? Plot Eight months after the events of "No Time Left", Clementine is traveling with Omid and a visibly pregnant Christa after it's assumed that they reunited outside of Savannah. Stopping at a public restroom next to Gil's Pitstop, the trio discuss the name of Christa's unborn child before deciding to clean up. After heading into the female restroom, Clementine puts her gun down and begins to clean herself up but accidentally drops her bottle of water and heads into a stall to retrieve it. After retrieving it, she hears someone coming in. Having left her gun by the sink, Clementine stays in the stall as the stranger, Michelle, retrieves the weapon. However, Clementine accidentally makes a noise, causing Michelle to coax her out at gunpoint and demand that Clementine hands over her possessions. Suddenly, Omid enters the room and realizes what is going on. He takes a stealthy approach and sneaks toward Michelle, but the door closes loudly, causing Michelle's reflexes to turn and shoot, killing Omid. Christa suddenly runs in while Michelle immediately drops the gun and apologizes. Christa ultimately kills her with a shot to the abdomen before cradling Omid's body. The scene then cuts to sixteen months later, where Clementine and Christa (who is no longer pregnant) are somewhere in North Carolina, sitting around a campfire in an attempt at cooking a weasel they caught and killed earlier on. Evidently in a solemn mood, the two plan to head towards Wellington where Christa believes it may be safer. Soon Christa heads off to look for more firewood, whilst Clementine's left to tend the fire. Searching through her backpack, she finds the other half of the Everett Family photo of Lee that he had torn off in "A New Day" and looks upon it sadly, before finding her old drawing of Kenny, Katjaa, and Duck and again looking upon it with a solemn attitude, before eventually finding a lighter which she uses to tend to the fire. After fueling it with a nearby log, Clementine hears a noise not far from the camp and finds Christa being held at gunpoint by two bandits, who demand to know whether or not there is anyone with her. Given the option of either sneaking away or throwing a rock at Winston (one of the bandits) in order to distract them, Winston still sees and chases after Clementine and attempts to restrain her, though she's able to break free by pushing Winston into the reach of a nearby walker, which then grabs and eventually kills him while Clementine is approached by several other walkers which emerge from the woods. Backing away in fear, Clementine falls into a nearby river and is taken downstream by the current until she passes out. Christa's fate is unknown at this point in time. The next day, she wakes up on the banks of the river, and after a brief trek through the woods, she encounters a dog named Sam, alongside an abandoned campsite which presumably had once belonged to Sam's owners. After a brief search around the area, Sam begins to bark at a walker tied to a tree with a red pocket knife sticking out of its arm. After Clementine remembers some words Lee told her before his demise, she beats it with a large branch and retrieves the knife which is still sharp. There's also a trash can and, after searching it, Clementine finds a can of beans. After using the pocket knife to pry open the can, Sam will begin to beg. After a choice to feed him or not, Sam will attack Clementine, biting her on the arm. After grabbing her knife, a rock, or nothing, Clementine stabs, punches and/or beats Sam multiple times until she successfully kicks him where he is impaled on tent posts in his torso and hind leg. Clementine has the choice of killing him or leaving him to die. Clementine eventually heads off with a severely wounded arm and eventually ends up almost passing out from exhaustion in the woods, only to realize that she's surrounded by several walkers. Attempting to flee, she's almost overwhelmed by a walker only to be saved by Luke and Pete, who begin to carry her off. Suddenly noticing the wound on Clementine's arm, however, Luke initially assumes it to be a walker bite and begins to discuss with Pete over what to do, only for Clementine to tell them that it was a dog bite. Still skeptical, Luke and Pete continue arguing if they should leave her here or not to. Pete eventually decides to give her the benefit of the doubt and take her to their cabin, where she can be seen to by their doctor. Again exhausted and wounded, Clementine passes out and eventually stirs from consciousness only to wake up as several other people argue over what to do with her. Noticing someone with a rifle over her, Clementine is initially surprised (Determinant) and causes the individual, revealed to be Nick, to become startled and accidentally fire off their gun close to Clementine's proximity, almost killing her. After further arguing between the group and herself over the origin of her wound, Clementine is examined by Carlos, who is still unable to determine whether or not she was bitten by a walker. Clementine can choose to appeal to one of them and can possibly convince them to take her side, but it was still not enough to get a group decision to help her. Ultimately, the group decides to temporarily hold Clementine in the shed until the following day so they can see whether or not she will develop the fever usually associated with infection, despite Clementine's requests for her wound to be treated before it worsens. Deciding to find the supplies to treat herself, Clementine uses a hammer to break away a board blocking off a hole that led outside of the shed. Clementine has a choice to either sneak into the cabin through a gap beneath the patio and make her way inside via a trap door, or tap on a window catching Alvin's attention. She can then persuade Alvin via blackmail or pleading to give her some supplies as well as a juice box. Once inside, Clementine can eavesdrop on the group's meeting, where she finds them still unable to decide over what to do with her and heads upstairs to acquire the necessary resources from the various rooms, including a roll of rags from the main bedroom to serve as a makeshift bandage if she failed to enlist Alvin's aid. Whilst in the bathroom, she's able to acquire a needle but is forced to hide after hearing someone approaching, and notices Rebecca in a visibly distressed state, worriedly talking to herself about the identity of her baby before leaving. (Determinant) Clementine then heads into the other bedroom, only to notice that Sarah is inside and has discovered her. (Determinant) Despite this, she willingly offers her help to Clementine and displays a friendly interest in her, curious as to whether or not she's her friend. Regardless of what Clementine says, she offers a bottle of peroxide normally used by her dad to treat her when she's cut to Clementine and asks that she doesn't tell anyone that she helped her. Heading back to the shed, Clementine painfully disinfects her wound with the peroxide (Determinant) before using the needle and some fishing wire to suture her wound shut. When trying to bandage the wound to stop the bleeding, she accidentally drops the roll of rags near the hole in the wall. Reaching down to grab it, she is suddenly attacked by a walker which had been attracted by her blood and cries of pain. It grabs her foot, and despite her efforts to get free, it breaks its way through the hole and inside of the locked shed. Climbing atop her, the walker attempts to bite Clementine in a similar manner that Sandra had attempted to bite Lee in "A New Day", but is knocked back after Clementine hits it with a brick. She is then able to use a rake to push it back and impale it onto a nearby anchor. Before it is able to pull itself free, Clementine quickly grabs the hammer and begins to bludgeon the walker over the head with it, again shadowing Lee's killing of Sandra in the previous season. As Clementine kills the walker, her captors burst into the shed after hearing the noise. After briefly arguing among themselves, Clementine is allowed into the cabin with them, where her wound is bandaged by Carlos. After examining her condition, Carlos confirms to Luke and Nick that the bite is indeed from a dog. Nick is remorseful that he had initially believed the bite to be from a walker, and quietly leaves the room. Luke follows his friend while Carlos washes his hands. While alone with Clementine, he requests that she stay away from his daughter, Sarah. Clementine can either apologize, making Carlos forgive her for manipulating Sarah for help, or respond to his request with spite, making Carlos say the opposite and warn her to keep her distance. Luke then comes in immediately after Carlos leaves and offers Clementine some food, who appears to have changed his previously skeptical attitude towards her. They take seats at the kitchen table and Clementine eagerly eats the heated food. Luke asks after her arm, and depending upon hers and Lee's choices, she can reference how Lee lost his arm. Luke, if such a confession plays out, appears disturbed that Clementine had witnessed a man without his arm. Luke asks what she would do now that she was alone. Clementine is unsure of what to do, and can admit that she does not know how to live by herself. Luke extends an invitation for her to stay in the cabin to recuperate from her injuries, and she thanks him. Nick enters the room and stumbles his way through an apology for nearly shooting her, which will be defended by Luke as "Nick is known to go off" sometimes. Clementine can either accept his apology or rebuke it. The latter results in him storming out and Clementine remarking that she tends to "avoid crazy people" like Nick. (Determinant) If Nick's apology is accepted, he explains that his mistrust of her was based on a prior experience where he and his group had welcomed in an infected survivor in an attempt to treat her. She had turned however, attacking and killing Nick's mother within her first few moments of reanimation. Clementine shows her understanding and Nick will gratefully smile before leaving for sleep. Regardless of whether or not Clementine accepts Nick's apology, Luke curiously asks what had happened to her parents. She can explain to him that they had left her alone with a babysitter before the outbreak and that they died on vacation and how she had wound up in the company of a group of survivors. When she fondly recalls Lee (Determinant), Luke asks what had happened to him. She can tell him that Lee had died because of her, making it clear that even two years after his death, she still blames herself. Luke shares her pain in a quiet moment of remembrance until they are interrupted by Pete. He tells them that he had noticed that they had lit up too many candles and that it would look like a beacon in the middle of the woods. Luke says that "it's time to turn in, anyways". Pete also announces they would be going out to check the fish traps in the morning offering Clementine the chance to go with them. Both smiling reassuringly at her, Pete and Luke leave Clementine to eat. Rebecca walks in and notices with dissatisfaction that she is still there and being fed. If Alvin had helped Clementine earlier, then Rebecca will tell her to stay away from him. She warns Clementine not to get too comfortable around the group. Clementine can choose to blackmail Rebecca if she had previously heard about her uncertainty of her unborn baby's father. Rebecca grudgingly leaves Clementine alone. The following day, Clementine and Pete are seen out in the woods on a fishing trip where Pete talks about Nick's childhood. Nick soon catches up with them and displays annoyance at one particular story being told, though Clementine can attempt to defuse the situation. Arriving at the river, they are met with the sight of several fresh corpses scattered across the banks (one of them notably being Roman) and Pete briefly mentions that an individual referred as Carver may have been responsible for it, and decides to investigate the scene for any clues as to who is responsible for it. Whilst searching, Clementine discovers her backpack next to one of the bodies and suddenly realizes that the body is still alive, and belongs to one of the bandits who had previously attacked her and Christa. Injured and weak, the bandit asks for water and Clementine is given the option of refusing or granting his request. Pete is suddenly attacked and bitten on the leg by a walker before he managed to shoot and kill it. Nick asks what had happened, to which he claims that he had merely lost his footing. Clementine notices the bite on his calf at the same time that a number of walkers attack Nick. Limping away from an incoming walker, Pete shouts for both of them to reach him, though Nick argues that he has the ammunition and cannot stop shooting, telling Pete to get back to him. Clementine is forced between going to either of the two. If she runs to Pete, he is attacked from behind by a walker. Clementine helps him dispatch it, but the two watch helplessly as Nick is surrounded by walkers. With no way through to his uncle, Nick breaks off and dashes into the forest. Clementine tells Pete that they have to go, and he limps beside her as she runs along the riverbank to escape. Alternatively, if she runs to Nick, she dodges around a walker and reaches him safely. Pete, however, is cornered by two walkers and killed. Nick, horrified, kills the walkers, but is too late to save Pete. Clementine tells him that they have to go, but he angrily demands to know why she didn't help Pete. The episode then ends with Clementine and her companion quickly fleeing into the woods. In-Game Decisions This list shows some of the choices made by players that are tracked by the game. :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. Survival: Did you try to save Christa? *Stopped to help Christa - 58.7% *Didn't try to save Christa - 41.3% Mercy: Did you kill the dog? *Killed the dog - 52.5% *Walked away from the dog - 47.5% Trust: Did you accept Nick's apology? *Accepted - 51.1% *Rejected - 48.9% Generosity: Did you give water to the dying man? *Refused to give water - 56.8% *Gave water - 43.2% Heroics: Did you save Nick or Pete? *Pete - 58.6% *Nick - 41.4% Credits *Clementine *Christa *Omid *Luke *Peter Joseph Randall *Nick *Alvin *Rebecca *Carlos *Sarah *Winston *Michelle *Victor *Ralph *Sam *Lee Everett (Photograph) *Kenny (Drawing) *Katjaa (Drawing) *Kenny Jr. (Drawing) *Roman (Corpse) Deaths *Omid *Michelle *Winston *Sam *Nick's Mother (Confirmed Fate) *Roman (Confirmed Fate) *Victor *Peter Joseph Randall (Determinant) *1 unnamed man (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified) *Luke's parents (Confirmed Fate) *6 unnamed survivors (6 Alive, 2 Alive and Zombified) Impacts This list shows the narrative consequences effected by choices from previous episodes of Season 1. *Clementine will say two different lines when dropping the bottle of water in the restroom, "Oh, shoot!" or "Oh, shit!", depending on if you mentioned the term "shit" to Clementine on Hershel's farm in "A New Day". *When Luke talks to Clementine about her wounded arm after being treated, and you choose to respond "Better than losing it" or "It's ugly", she will then recall Lee losing his arm, if you chose to cut it off in "No Time Left". This will make her say "I had a friend who lost his arm once". **Another effect of cutting Lee's arm off in "No Time Left" is Clementine's response to the walker tied to a tree. She will notice the person had tried to cut his arm off before he died. If Lee cut his arm off, she will comment on how that never works. *Depending on Clementine leaving Lee to reanimate or shooting him, Clementine will have different dialogue when she interacts with Luke on the table about her story. If Clementine says "I killed him", she will have different lines. If she leaves Lee to reanimate, she will state that she was too young and stupid to make right choices because she caused the death of Lee, and if she shoots him, she will state that he got bitten and she had to shoot him. *Depending on what advice Lee gave Clementine in "No Time Left", Clementine may describe Lee somewhat differently to Luke. If Lee advised Clementine to keep her hair short, Clementine will say Lee's the one who taught her to keep her hair short. If Lee gave Clementine any other advice, Clementine will instead say Lee's the one who taught her how to shoot a gun or say that Lee told her to stay away from cities. Promotional Poster Trivia *This episode has eleven chapters. *First appearance of Luke. *First appearance of Nick. *First appearance of Alvin. *First appearance of Rebecca. *First appearance of Carlos. *First appearance of Sarah. *First (and last) appearance of Michelle. *First (and last) appearance of Winston. *First (and last) appearance of Ralph. (Unknown) *First (and last) appearance of Victor. *First (and last) appearance of Sam. *First (and last) appearance of Peter Joseph Randall. (Determinant) *Last appearance of Omid. *Last appearance of Christa. (Unknown) *Last appearance of Roman. (Corpse) *This was the only episode of the series that Kenny does not appear in (until Season 3). *The title of this episode refers to Clementine, Christa and Omid being the only remaining survivors confirmed alive from the original group. *This is the first episode where one of the settings takes place outside of Georgia. *The song that plays during the end credits is the original version of "In the Water" by Anadel. **The remixed version of the song is used in the trailer.Anadel's Clementine Remix of In The Water *In this episode, Clementine has the torn photograph of Lee from "A New Day", in her backpack and a drawing of Kenny, Katjaa and Duck from "Long Road Ahead". *After the game skips to 16 months later, Clementine and Christa are in North Carolina known by the license plate shown by the camp fire. *There are two Sam & Max Easter eggs in this episode, an earlier episodic series by Telltale Games. **The dog Clementine encounters is named "Sam", which is a reference to Sam the dog, one of the titular characters in Sam & Max. **After Carlos treats the bite on Clementine's arm, there is a bottle of "Banang" near the sink in the kitchen, which is a popular drink in the Sam & Max franchise. *If Clementine chooses to burn her drawing of Kenny's family, the same song that plays when Lee or Kenny shoots Duck will play. *If Clementine attempts to burn the photo of Lee at the campfire, she will hesitate and refuse to do so, showing she is still affected by Lee's death and misses him. *If Clementine fails to get help from Alvin and refuses to be friends with Sarah afterwards when the group comes to see you in the shed she will have the option to say "Screw you guys". *During the part where Clementine has to choose which survivor to appeal to after Carlos is uncertain about Clementine's bite, Nick is the only one where she has the option to "Glare" instead of "Sad Eyes". *The corpse that Nick inspects has the exact same model of the male corpse that appears in the bed in "No Time Left", but it is not the exact same corpse. *After the release of "No Going Back", Telltale released an update of this episode that would disable the player's ability to pause the game during the credits, and it would show the background of the lake. *This episode reveals Christa and Omid were the two silhouettes at the end of "No Time Left". *If Clementine chose to save Pete at the river, when Clementine and Pete attempt to run towards Nick, Pete will use the same running animation as Omid when Omid fell off the train. Goofs/Errors *In the flashback to Season 1, during the argument between Lee and Larry, you see Kenny wearing his clothes from "Starved For Help" instead of his clothes from "A New Day". Also, in the Crawford scene from "Around Every Corner", Vernon is shown standing next to Lee as the walkers awaken instead of Molly like what actually happened. *After Clem shoots the Stranger in No Time Left, there was a rare glitch when a walkie talkie was stuck on her right hand until the end of the flashback of Season 1. *In the same flashback, if Lee told Clementine to use the handcuffs in the jewelry store on the walker in the chair instead of using them to trap Lee, the handcuffs will be seen on Lee anyway. This can only be seen if Clementine chose to leave Lee instead of shooting him. *About five seconds after Clementine pours peroxide on her arm, her hand goes through the table. *If Clementine chose to save Nick, he reloads his bolt-action rifle with four rounds and fires it in a semi-automatic manner. Bolt-action rifles such as the Winchester Model 70 which Nick uses can only be fired once before inserting a fresh round in the chamber. *After Clementine acquires all of the medical supplies she needs, if she goes into the bathroom and looks at the linen closet, she will remark "they have to have medical supplies somewhere," as if she already does not have what she needs. *When Nick walks in on Clementine eating dinner, she pushes the spoon into her mouth, even though her mouth does not open. *When Rebecca walks in on Clementine eating dinner, the bowl moves without Clementine touching it. **If Clementine enlisted the help of Alvin, when Rebecca calls Clementine out on it, the bowl moves again. *After the argument between Pete and Nick on the way to the river, when Nick leaves, you can see from behind him that he's not holding his gun, even with his hands up. *When Nick and Luke are putting Clementine in the shed, Nick's rifle jiggles around in his hands. *When Clementine reaches for the needle in the medicine cabinet, it appears in her fingers at a different angle than if she pulled it out. *Several players reported and uploaded screenshots of static models of Carlos and Nick appearing in the cabin at random while searching for medicine. **Carlos's model can appear in one of the bedrooms of the cabin and cannot be interacted and will stand there doing nothing. **Nick's model may appear when entering Sarah's room and function just as Carlos's model if this glitch occurs. **Luke may also be visible and walked through in a bedroom opposite to Sarah's bedroom. *When Luke drops Clementine before they reach the cabin, her body shakes noticeably. *After Clementine crawls out of the shed and looks at a walker beyond the trees, the blood on her face disappears, though this may have been because it was washed away by the rain. *If Clementine cleans her wound with the peroxide, her arm goes through the cap when she bangs it on the table. Deleted Sequences *Originally when Clementine encounters Sam, there would be a scene where Sam would grab Clementine's hat and she would try to get it off him.Clementine's hat stolen by Sam *As given by Jessica Brezzo, there was this sequence of Clementine and Alvin fishing in the river bank. But the writers decided to write the scene out from the episode itself. "...It had some awesome Alvin lines where he was complaining about holding fish, and some pretty funny Clementine animations where she was trying to grab onto fish and put them in a cooler." Brezzo said.ATR Deleted Sequences Audio **Also, Brezzo said that the final sequence originally involves Luke and Alvin along with Nick, Pete, and Clementine when the group found the dead bodies by the river bank, and when they got attacked by walkers, and forced to split up ways. But, the writers decided to scrap it out.Jessica Brezzo's interview *The River Shore scene went through two different revisions in development.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rKRL25ob2p4 **The first revision of the scene involved Clementine and a canoe. This canoe is actually in the final game as an examine option (it was made as a developer easter egg). Originally Clementine could drag the canoe from the water and onto shore and Clementine would have used an ore to dig out the canoe from the dirt. **In the second revision of the scene, Clementine originally had the option of going in multiple direction instead of the single path in the final game. Clementine had the choice of going uphill or downhill (in the final game, the downhill option is the default choice). If Clementine chose to go uphill, she would walk for some time before coming across a landslide. She would then attempt to climb it, but fail, which would result in her losing her hat (the uphill route would have been behind the grave). Transcript Videos Trailers The Walking Dead - Season 2 - A Telltale Games Series - Episode 1 All That Remains - Full Trailer|Official Trailer The Walking Dead Season Two - Accolades Trailer - In the Pines|Accolades Trailer TV Advert The Walking Dead - Season 2 TV Ad|''The Walking Dead: Season Two'' Advert Vine Teaser Clips Walking dead season 2 vine teaser 1|"All That Remains" Clip #1 Walking dead season 2 vine teaser 2|"All That Remains" Clip #2 Walking dead season 2 vine teaser 3|"All That Remains" Clip #3 Achievements/Trophies :For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. Reception The episode has received mostly positive reception. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PC version 79%. Criticism was drawn mainly due to the immediate tone of seriousness and exposure of the main character to harsh realities. IGN noted the episode's "exceptional exploration of a young woman’s struggle to stay strong in unforgiving circumstances", while Cameron Kunzelman of Paste Magazine stated that "amping up the violence and trauma of playing only works to push me away from the game, not draw me closer". Others were more positive, with USA Today stating that it is "a solid start" and "regardless of what platform you play it on, mature gamers who enjoy memorable characters and a strong story should enjoy these bite-sized episodic adventures" and Carolyn Petit of GameSpot saying "it's easy to empathize with Clementine", despite "some exciting and harrowing moments". ATR REVIEW 1.png ATR REVIEW 2.png ATR REVIEW 3.png ATR REVIEW 4.png References ru:Всё, что осталось Category:Season 2 (Video Game) Category:Season Premieres Category:Episodes Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes